


Always

by charismatic_frog



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charismatic_frog/pseuds/charismatic_frog
Summary: Instead of backing out last minute, Mipha gives Link the Zora armour on the trunk of Vah Ruta.(Takes place before the Calamity.)
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this website so it's probably a mess lmao. This ship needed to be mentioned more throughout the game. :(

Mipha and Link sat on the trunk of Vah Ruta, gazing out into the distance.

"Since the calamity is expected to strike within days, this maybe the only time I can give this to you…" Mipha said, clutching the item in her hand.

Link watched curiously as she held the blue garment out in front of her.

"This is a piece of Zora armour, handcrafted by myself…"

She hesitated before continuing.

"It's also an item of clothing that Zora princesses give to the person they want to marry."

Link's eyes widened slightly, was she really doing what he thought she was?

He carefully took the clothing from her hands and placed it on his lap: taking a few moments to appreciate the detail and care that went into it.

Mipha looked down, "I don't need an answer right now, perhaps you could let me know after this is all over…?"

A rare smile tugged at the end of his Link's lips while he began to take off his tunic to put the armour on.

Mipha glanced at him in confusion for a second, seeing a huge purple bruise painted across his forearm.

Her expression became somewhat guilty. 

" _How could I have been so selfish?! I didn't even ask if he had anything that needed healing._ " She thought.

"Can I?" She asked, gesturing to his arm.

Link stared at her for a second, then gave a short nod and held out his wounded arm.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Mipha chuckled a little.

"I was thinking, this reminds me of the time we first met. You were just a reckless child, always getting yourself hurt at every turn."

She looked up at Link for a second, "Every time, I would heal you, just as I'm doing right now…"

Link stared back into her eyes as a sort of signal to show that he was listening.

"I thought it was funny, how being a Hylian, you looked grown up so much faster than I did."

"I was…I was always willing to heal your wounds…even back then..." She finished, looking back down at the bruise again.

Link watched, fascinated at the blue shine slowly disappearing.

He moved his arm around to see that the wound was now gone.

He placed it between his legs and began to look back at Mipha again, who was now staring out into the waters of Lanayru.

"So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against."

Mipha looked back up at Link, this time with a much more serious expression. "But know this: no matter how difficult this battle might get, if you– if anyone tries to do you harm, then I will heal you." 

She nodded at Link before looking down shyly,

"No matter when, or how bad the wound... I hope you know that I will _always_ protect you."

The grip in her hands tightened. 

"Once this whole thing is over...maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young…"

"You know," She said, staring back up at Link for the final time and tilting her head slightly.

"Perhaps we can spend some time together."


End file.
